Sanctuary
by Aiko-Chan SoT
Summary: Sequel to Wonderful Request for Crystal Persian "James...promised he was here to stay, too." Tails looked at Sonic from over his shoulder, tears swimming in his sapphire eyes. "Words only mean so much after awhile, Sonic." sonicxtails brotherly COMPLETED!
1. Promises

_Finally, after a long wait, here is _Sanctuary_, requested by _**Crystal Persian**

_  
All of it wouldn't fit into a oneshot, so I decided to make it a multi-chaptered oneshot. Hows that? lol_

_Enjoy! 3_

**Sanctuary  
**_sonicxtails brotherly_

**Chapter 1:  
**Promises

For the third time that week, Sonic the Hedgehog awoke to muffled sniffs and whimpers from the opposite side of the room.

He opened his tired emerald eyes and listened for a moment to the sounds of quiet sobbing coming from the opposite wall. All he could hear was the soft, muffled sobs, and this made Sonic's heart twist painfully, and make his blood boil in anger once more.

Without a sound, Sonic raised from his small bed, holding his throbbing head in his hands. Lately, he had been feeling under the weather, and he hadn't been getting much sleep the last week or so. For a moment, he simply held his heads in his hands, just until the throbbing died down, and he stood, crossing the room that was covered in shadows, the only light that from the moon, pouring through the window.

When he reached the opposite wall, the sniffs were louder, and in the shadows, Sonic saw the figure of a small fox, huddled against the mattress, arms wrapped around his legs. Feeling his heart crack in sympathy, Sonic sat down on the bed, and reached for the foxes forehead, gently ruffling his hair in an attempt to calm him down.

"Shh...it's okay, Tails," he whispered in the darkness, and the fox looked up, his blue eyes drenched in tears. He raised up from the bed, and wrapped his small arms around Sonic's neck, pulling him into a hug. Sonic returned the gesture, his heart breaking for Miles 'Tails' Prower as the two tailed fox cried into his shoulder.

"It's okay, little buddy," he soothed, patting Tails on the back as he hugged him. "I'm here...I'm here..."

Three weeks earlier, Tails had watched as he father, James Prower, walked out on him for the second time in his life. Since then, Tails had reoccuring nightmares, most he awoke from in tears. Sonic had stayed at his younger brother's side since James left, but lately, Tails had become distant toward Sonic, and hadn't once told him what the nightmares were about. And with each passing day, Sonic grew more worried about the welfare of his young companion.

It wasn't long before Tails had fallen asleep with his head against Sonic's shoulder, and Sonic carefully picked him up and placed him on his bed. The small kitsune hiccuped slightly in his sleep, and Sonic tucked him in gingerly, his blood throbbing through his veins in anger. He stood up, gently ruffling Tails's hair, and walked over to his side of the room, lying down on his bed with a sigh.

All of this was James's fault.

Even if Sonic lived to see 100 years, he would never forget the way Tails looked the night his father left. The young fox broke down that night, his heart and dreams broken all because his father didn't have the courage to raise his own son. Tails hadn't been the same since. His blue eyes, which were once so bright with childlike happiness, were now dull and almost lifeless. James had taken the spark of life from Tails that Sonic had always taken for granted.

And for that, Sonic would always hate James.

James had stripped Tails of his childish innocence by leaving like he did. By not wanting him, he had destroyed Tails, and for that, Sonic would never forgive him.

Sonic lifted his head to look over at the bed on the opposite side of the wall. Tails was making no noise now, and was sleeping soundly, but Sonic doubted it was a peaceful sleep. He sighed quietly, his head falling back down on his pillow. He felt he was slowly losing Tails, and Sonic didn't know what he would do if he lost his best friend. He rolled onto his side, closing his eyes.

Tomorrow, he would talk to Tails.

And then he would go from there.

**-x-x-x-**

The next morning, Sonic was the first awake, his eyes opening almost with the sunlight. He stood from his bed, nearly tripping as dizziness overcame him, and he held his head in response, gritting his teeth in pain. Then, shaking his head slightly, Sonic walked into the living room.

When he looked at the clock, it read 9:53. Tails wouldn't be asleep much longer, Sonic decided. He sat down on the couch, turning the T.V. on with the remote lying on the table. He flipped through the channels for awhile, not really concentrating on the shows. His mind was occupied, with the concern for Tails strong in his heart.

It wasn't long before footsteps from the hallway broke Sonic from his trance.

He looked torward the hallway, his emerald eyes blinking slowly. Tails stood in the doorway to the hallway, looking toward the T.V. with tired and dull eyes. Sonic felt his heart fall for his younger brother, and he watched as Tails, without looking torward Sonic, walked past him and into the kitchen.

The T.V. blared on in the living room, but Sonic payed no mind to it, and instead watched Tails as he disappeared into their small kitchen. Ignoring the way he left the T.V. on, Sonic picked himself up off the couch and walked slowly into the kitchen, his head throbbing painfully.

When he emerged into the kitchen, the first thing he saw was Tails sitting at their small table, his chin in his hand, looking out the window. Sonic simply watched him, leaning against the counter. His mind raced, wondering what he could do to help Tails out. Nothing came to mind, and Sonic felt his stomach churn in anger again, James's image flashing into his mind. After another moment of watching the motionless Tails, Sonic turned toward the cabinets, opening them loudly and pulling out a box of hot chocolate. Tails made no movement at the sound of the cabinet slamming against the wall, as if he hadn't heard any noise at all. Sonic attempted to brush that off, and began to prepare the hot chocolate. Neither Tails nor Sonic spoke as Sonic finished the hot drinks. He approached the table, placing a steaming mug in front of Tails before sitting down on the opposite side of the table. Still, silence stretched between them.

Carefully, Sonic blew on the hot drink, the steam rising through the air before it disappeared. After a moment, Tails turned away from the window, staring at the cup as he gently stirred his with a spoon. Sonic watched him, frustration growing in his chest. The silence was killing him, and Sonic decided if it was going to be broken, more than likely he would be the one that did it.

Sonic took a sip from the hot drink, the warm milky substance immediatly warming his body and easing the throbbing in his chest. He placed the mug down, and looked directly at Tails. "So, anything planned for today?" Sonic asked casually, realizing how awful his voice sounded. He hoped he wasn't getting sick...

For a moment, Tails didn't respond. Then, as if coming out of a trance, he looked up at Sonic a moment before looking away, and shrugged. "No..."

Sonic narrowed his eyes, then grinned. "How about we go do something? A run around the ruins, hmm?" he offered, a grin on his face. But Tails shook his head, and, without even touching his hot cocoa, slipped off the chair.

"Not today," he told Sonic, started to shuffle into the living room. "I don't feel like it."

With those words said, Sonic got out of his chair, his eyes narrowing further. "Wait," he said, a little firm, and Tails, his fur suddenly raising in surprise, stopped in his tracks, not bothering to turn around. So Sonic went to him, his green eyes studying the form of his young brother. "Somethings wrong with you." The statement was blunt, and when those words formed from Sonic's lips, Tails looked over his shoulder at him. The look in Tails's blue eyes stopped Sonic in his tracks. His sapphire blue gaze was a mixture of anger, grief, and the wall of emotionlessness that attempted to keep them from showing. But Sonic could see through it, see into the emotions that plagued the young fox.

"There's nothing wrong, Sonic," Tails said, his voice rising. "I mean, my father just left me because he didn't want me. But I'm fine!" The foxes voice rose in anger, his tone full of sarcasm. His fists were clenched at his sides, and his teeth were gritted together. Angry tears filled his eyes as he looked directly at Sonic, who instinctly stepped back in shock at the sudden change in Tails. The twin tailed fox shook his head, the tears dropping to the floor. "Everythings fine, Sonic! Just because I can't keep a damn person in my life, that doesn't mean I should get my hopes down!" Sonic narrowed his emerald eyes, his own fists clenching in sudden anger as he took a step closer to Tails, who continued to stare at him angrily.

"It's not my fault your father left!" Sonic shouted back, and this time, Tails didn't even flinch away like he would have before. Sonic's head pounded painfully, but he ignored it. "I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't stay, Tails! You know that! And not everyone leaves out of your life! I'm still here, Tails!"

"In the end, it doesn't matter!" Tails shouted back, looking away from Sonic. His voice lowered this time, his eyes narrowing as he stared at the floor. "In the end, you know you'll leave, too."

Immediatly, the mood in the room switched and the anger dropped from the atmosphere. Sonic stared at Tails in shock, his green eyes wide, staring at Tails as the fox stared at the floor. For a moment, Sonic couldn't fully take in what Tails had said, but when he did, he finally understood what was plaguing Tails in his nightmares.

After several moments of silence, Sonic looked away from Tails, looking down at the floor. "So...thats what you've been having nightmares about," Sonic said, almost whispering. Tails said nothing, and Sonic didn't bother to look up, already sure of the answer. A few more moments of silence stretched out again before Sonic lifted his head and looked at Tails, who continued looking at the ground, his eyes full of sadness and guilt. He swallowed the growing lump in his throat before speaking again, looking directly at Tails.

"How could you say that?" he said, blinking slowly. Tails said nothing, so Sonic continued. "How could you say that, after 8 years of having you as a brother, I would drop you and leave? How could you actually believe I would do that?" A pause before he continued. "You've been my best friend for 8 years, Tails. 8 years." Sonic blinked, his eyes narrowing. "I'm not about to leave. And I never will." A few long minutes of silence followed his words, and Sonic finally looked away, his head pounding hard against his skull. "And I can promise you that."

For a moment, Tails said nothing, remaining motionless after Sonic's words. Then, without looking at him, Tails responded to his words.

"You know, my da-- ...James...said that too," he said, his voice just above a whisper. "He promised he was here to stay too." Then he looked at Sonic from over his shoulder, tears swimming in his sapphire eyes. "Words only mean so much after awhile, Sonic." He turned toward the living room. "Now...you have to show me that you mean it." And, without another word, Tails walked into the living room, disappearing into the hallway, slamming the bedroom door behind him.

Sonic was left in the kitchen, Tails's words running over and over in his head. And after a moment, he slumped into a chair, sighing and dropping his pounding head in his hands.

He had no idea how much he had lost Tails. He had no idea that the young kitsune expected him to leave any day. Being dropped from his father scarred Tails, and now the kitsune believed no one wanted him. An image of James flashed in Sonic's mind, and he gritted his teeth, opening his eyes in anger.

This was all his fault. Tails was gone, and it was all his fault. And if he ever saw the twin tailed kitsune again, Sonic would be sure to let him know that. But for now...Sonic looked toward the back bedroom, flinching as his head throbbed painfully...he had to help Tails.

But how was he ever going to get Tails to believe in him again?

**--End of Chapter--**


	2. Projection

_Here it is! Chapter numero dos in my latest long-shot. Hey, I think I'll use that for my multi-chaptered oneshots. LOL Sorry. I'm hyper. It's 5 am and I haven't slept yet. Go figure. ;)_

_Anyway, heres the next chapter. I've added song lyrics to this one, so be prepared for that. The few lyrics in this story is from the song _I'm Still Here_, by John Rzeznik, who is from the Goo Goo Dolls:D Good singer, in my opinion._

**Sanctuary  
**

**Chapter 2:**

Projections

For the rest of the day, Tails avoided Sonic, going out of his way to make sure the two never crossed paths. Sonic couldn't control his thoughts, couldn't help but worry about Tails, and be concerned about what he was going through. And he heart ached when he thought of Tails, simply avoiding him all day, fearful of him leaving again. Sonic couldn't focus on anything, not even the T.V. that afternoon.

So, becoming frustrated, Sonic decided he would go for a run.

Sonic stepped toward the doorway around 12:30, and looked down the hallway, his green eyes narrowed. He was thinking of leaving without telling Tails, but what would that look like? Like he left him, and Sonic was leaving that impression.

"Hey, Tails," Sonic shouted down the hallway, opening the door. "I'm going for a quick run. I'll be back in about an hour, okay?" When no answer met Sonic's ears, the colbalt hedgehog flicked an ear, and continued outside, slamming the door behind him. His head pounded, and his heart was torn. Frustration filled his mind with fog, making him unable to think straight about anything.

Growling under his breath, Sonic took off, fullspeed, down the hill leading to his and Tails's home, and raced toward the lake.

Almost immediatly, the blast of wind and the pump of adrenaline filled his bloodstream, and Sonic's mind cleared. He focused on Tails, on the facts surrounding how he felt about his father leaving him. Of course, it was obvious Tails would suddenly fear Sonic leaving, but why not believe him when he had never lied to him before? James had told Tails the same thing, but the twin tailed fox had left before. Sonic had always been there, from the time Tails was abandoned until now. So Sonic couldn't understand why Tails would doubt him so suddenly.

His thoughts were jumbled together, and he felt like screaming from frustration.

Sonic raced past the lake, and up into the mountains, the wind blasting cold around him. Still running, he shivered. Maybe he should've brung a jacket...

Sonic focused on his thoughts once more as ruins rushed past him at the speed of sound. Somehow, he had to get Tails to trust him again. But how could he bring the broken 10 year old back? If Tails didn't believe Sonic, how could he bring him back? For 8 years, Tails had never doubted a word that came from Sonic's mouth. But the appearance of James had changed everything.

If only James hadn't come back...

Sonic gritted his teeth, focusing back on his run. The trees and ruis rushed by him, and he let his mind focus only on the feeling of adrenaline pumping through his body. He let his mind wander, not focusing on any thoughts at all. When he felt he had gone far enough, Sonic whipped around and started running back, this time unable to stay away from the concerning thoughts of Tails.

He had to think of something to bring him back...Anything that could help the old Tails return. Maybe he could take him out to do something, just the two of them. Or could just staying with Tails anywhere help bring him back?

Either way, Sonic would try anything to bring his little brother back.

By now, Sonic was speeding down the mountain and past the lake. He would be home soon, and then the healing process for Tails could begin.

He raced up the hill to their home, and skidded to a stop near the door. The run had cleared his head, though it still pounded, and got his heart racing. Running always healed the stress for him, and helped him think clearly afterwards. He took a deep breath and exhaled, opening the door and walking inside.

There was no difference inside. Tails was still in his workshop, and the T.V. still blared in the living room. Sonic walked inside, plopping down on the couch with a sigh. The news blared on the television, but Sonic payed no mind to it. He listened intently for any noise from the workshop, but all Sonic heard was a clang of tools and then silence. He sighed quietly, looking down at his shoes.

It just wasn't the same without the normal Tails.

Trying to keep himself from becoming frustrated, Sonic stood from the couch, deciding to go out shopping. Sighing slightly, Sonic walked into the bedroom, feeling small chills run up his spine. He felt like he was becoming sick, but he hoped it was just something about the weather. Right now, he couldn't afford to get sick. Sniffing slightly, Sonic grabbed a red jacket from the closet and slung it over the shoulder, sticking a few dollars from the desk nearby into the pockets. Resisting the urge to sneeze, Sonic walked out of the room, wrapping the jacket snuggly around his arms. He walked toward the door, looking down the workshop hallway, and closing his eyes.

"I'm going downtown, Tails!" he shouted, waiting for a response. When none came after a moment, he continued. "You need anything?" For a moment, silence met his ears, but then Tails answered his call, making Sonic's heart drop even more.

"No, nothing," he called, his voice small and emotionless. Just as Sonic opened the door, he heard Tails shout, "Have fun". Lingering a moment at the door, Sonic closed his eyes again and sighed, walking outside relunctantly. He hated leaving, but he knew that Tails wouldn't talk to him right now, wouldn't share anymore of his fears. Sonic lingered outside the house a moment, contemplating if he should go back. He knew it wouldn't help anything, but he still couldn't help thinking he should.

Sonic took a deep breath and slowly walked away from the door, feeling worse with every step.

For the first time in forever, Sonic decided not to run to the train station. Instead, he decided he would walk, just so he could think clearly for a few moments. After all, the train station wasn't too far...Just past the lake.

He begin walking down the hill, his hands buried deep into his warm jacket pockets. He watched his breath rise from his lips in a puff of fog before it disappeared into the rest of the air.

For a moment, Sonic wondered why. Why James had to come back, just to leave and destroy his younger brothers life. The thoughts and whys were so frequently running through his mind, they sounded like a broken record, playing the same note over and over. But the feelings...The feelings the thoughts brung had yet to become numb. They still plagued him, making him cringe each time they struck. Sometimes, like now, Sonic wished they _would_ become numb.

The sound of a train whistle jerked Sonic from his thoughts, and he blinked to find himself at the entrance to the train station. Slightly surprised, Sonic quickly bought a ticket and raced to the train, barely making it past the doors before they closed and the train began moving. Sighing deeply, Sonic sat down on a seat on the train, closing his eyes as the train went into a tunnel, blocking the light from the sun and drenching the inside of the train into darkness.

As the train rumbling down the tracks, Sonic let himself become lost in his thoughts once more.

He wondered why Tails would let James destroy his trust in Sonic like he had. Of course, the man was his father but, he had only been there for a few days, whereas Sonic was there for 8 straight years. Sonic still couldn't understand why.

He wondered if his feeling under the weather had something to do with Tails sudden distrust in him. And he suddenly wondered how much of his physical and mental help depended on Tails. That thought struck him hard, surprising him slightly. How much really _did_ depend on Tails? He had never thought of that before. Maybe...Sonic and Tails were the type of brothers who relied on each other for survival, as if they were one soul in two bodies.

Wow, he had never thought like this before.

He opened his eyes, finding the train through the tunnel and light streaming through the frosted windows. They would be arriving at Station Square any minute, and Sonic shifted in his seat, placing his elbow on his knee and his chin in his hand. He watched as the people around him chatted with one another, laughing and joking with each other. And he suddenly felt very empty, very...alone.

Like he had no one in the world.

The train began to slow down, and in a few moments, Sonic was fighting his way out of the crowd of people hurrying from the train. He pushed through the groups of people, and when he found himself outside, he sighed gratefully, walking slowly down the street.

Maybe with him and Tails so distant, Sonic was beginning to feel alone. It was a scary thought, but he wondered how much farther under the skin his and Tails brothership was. He cringed at the thought of ever losing Tails. That was something he never wanted to think about again.

Sonic walked down the sidewalk, looking through the windows of the shops, looking for anything he could use to help Tails. He kept his focus outside of his thoughts, concentrating on anything besides them. He looked into the windows of clothes shops. He saw candy hanging from windows in the candy shops. And above him, he heard music blaring loudly, and he concentrated on it, doing anything to keep his focus from his thoughts.

_...no, I'm a man  
You can't take me, and throw me away  
And how can you learn whats never shone?  
Yeah, you stand here on your own  
They don't know me  
Cause I'm not here_

For some reason, the song lyrics brung him back into his thoughts instead of away. He pictured him and Tails when they were younger, goofing off and playing around. And, as if a movie began playing in his mind, Sonic watched memories play before him, fading into one another. One minute, he saw him and Tails, playing tag outside. And in the next, he saw Tails, no longer smiling, tinkering with tools in the workshop, with Sonic in the background, running through the woods.

The short 'film' lasted for only a few seconds, and when it ended, Sonic stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide. Had that really happened? Had him and Tails become distant over the years. Had James simply have been the last straw for Tails?

Sonic suddenly felt very sick at his stomach, but he continued walking some more, this time staring at his feet with his hands buried inside his pockets.

_...to hold on and feel I belong  
And how can the world want me to change  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They don't know me  
Cause I'm not here_

Sonic turned his head up to the stores around him, looking inside the shop of the nearest one. Inside, he saw sleeping bags and tents, and outdoor items used for camping. Camping...not a bad idea for reconnecting with Tails. He looked for a moment before continuing down the street, wondering why he had spent all that time ignoring Tails.

Obviously, Sonic had taken his friendship with Tails for granted, and now, he was paying for it.

_...want to tell you who I am  
Can you help me be a man?  
They can't break me  
As long as I know who I am_

Sonic shivered gently as the cold wind whipped against him, and he pulled the coat tighter around his colbalt blue body. The wind was picking up, and Sonic could feel his face becoming numb. He looked up from the ground, around at the now nearly empty streets. People were hurrying along, fighting against the cold wind, getting to their destinations, and pretty soon, Sonic was the only one left on the streets.

_...the ones that stay the same  
They can't see me  
But I'm still here_

_They can't tell me who to be_

Sonic stopped where he was, the wind blowing his quills along behind him. He narrowed his green eyes.

_Cause I'm not what they see_

He looked at the empty streets, the wind whipping around him. He still kept his hands in his pockets, fingering the money inside them. Then he looked over his shoulder.

_Yeah, the world is still sleeping while I keep on dreaming for me_

He was determined to do something. And something was exactly what he was going to do. He turned around, heading back down the street, his narrowed green eyes staring straight ahead.

_And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe_

In his minds eye, Sonic saw Tails at home, sitting alone in his workshop, simply tinkering with his tools. Sonic narrowed his gaze further, his stomach churning uncomfortably. He couldn't help but believe that the entire thing - where losing Tails was concerned - was all his fault.

And that made Sonic's heart twist painfully.

_And I want a moment to be real  
Wanna touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong_

He knew exactly what he was going to do now, to help bring Tails back. And it would all start with a simply story, leading to a day for only him and Tails. That was what he would do, and he felt confident it would work.

And if it didn't, Sonic didn't know what he would do.

He walked toward the train station, his head held high as he boarded the large train.

_...the one now,  
Cause I'm still here_

_I'm the one  
Cause I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here_

_I'm still here..._

**--End of Chapter--**


	3. Protectee

_Next chapter. Sorry it's so late. Been really busy lately. But I'll try to not be so late next time. )_

**Chapter 3  
**Protectee

_"...I'm looking down now that it's over  
Reflecting on all of my mistakes  
I thought I found the road to somewhere  
Somewhere in his grace  
I cried out to heaven to save me  
But I'm down to one last breath..."  
_**-One Last Breath by Creed**_  
_

The sun was just setting when Sonic opened the door to the house.

Inside was quiet, just as it had been when he left. He saw no sign of Tails inside the house, and for a moment, Sonic wondered if the kitsune was still there. He flicked an ear, listening closely in the silence for any noise, but there was none. For a moment, Sonic was worried. Had Tails left the house alone?

"Tails?" he called, his voice traveling down the hallway toward his workshop. "Tails, you here?" There was silence in the room, and Sonic narrowed his green eyes, his pounding heart all he could hear. Sonic removed his jacket, placing it on the back of a nearby chair, and started walking into the hallway. When he glanced into the kitsunes workshop, he noticed the light was off. Tails wasn't inside. Immediately, Sonic felt a small wave of panic fall over him, and he quickly turned away, heading toward the shared bedroom in the back of the house. He stuck his head inside, and Tails was nowhere to be seen.

Becoming increasingly worried with each passing second, Sonic raced from the hallway to the living room, where he looked out the window onto the cliff beside the house. He felt his heart skip a beat in relief when he saw the small fox sitting on the cliff, legs hanging off the side, staring at the setting sun. Sonic watched him for a moment, his eyes flickering with sympathy and guilt for his best friend. Watching him, the hedgehog wondered why everything had to change, and why he had never done more before now. Maybe if he had, Tails would not be the way he was now.

Without a sound, Sonic moved toward the doorway, stepping out into the dimming world. He walked silently toward Tails, the foxes twin tails spread out behind him. For a moment, Sonic watched him, his fur ruffling in the slight breeze. He blinked sadly, his heart heavy for his young friend. He walked beside the twin tailed fox, sitting next to him with his feet dangling above the ocean waters. Tails didn't look at him, his blue eyes focused on the waters churning below them. Sonic said nothing, simply sitting in the company of Tails, watching him. For a moment, Sonic was aware of how much the small fox had grown in the years he had been with him. He had been forced to grow up too early, and Sonic blamed himself for that. The kitsunes life was always in danger, and that was also Sonic's fault. But Sonic felt he could never trade those years for anything.

It was several minutes before either of them spoke, and Sonic was the first.

"I was thinking..." the hedgehog started, looking down at the water. The ocean waves slapped against the cliff below, breaking off small parts of rock. For a moment, Sonic imagined that the cliff was his and Tails's friendship, slowly being washed away by the waves of time. It was a sad metaphor, but one that could not be ignored. Shaking the thought away, Sonic looked toward the sun, setting on the waters on the horizon and turning the sky an eerie pink. "Maybe we should pack up some things and go camping in the hills." He paused a second before continuing. "We could spend the night near the ruins." A chill ran up the hedgehog's spine, a sudden coldness coming over him. He was getting sick, there was no denying it, but Sonic couldn't let that stop him now. "What do you say? Pack up tonight and leave first thing in the morning." He grinned slightly, turning his head toward the fox. Tails continued to stared at the water below him, not saying anything. The grin fell away from Sonic's face, and he looked away, unable to ignore the feeling of hurt rising in his chest.

"Tails, why won't you believe me?" the hedgehog asked, not looking at the fox. Tails said nothing, so Sonic continued. "How could you let James change how you saw me? You should know I would not leave you for anything." He finally looked back up, his green eyes sparkling in the sunset. "What can I do to show you?"

Tails said nothing for a moment, but he finally spoke, his voice sounding so small and weak. "James was my father, Sonic," the kitsune told him, not looking at him. "He was...my blood. His blood runs through my veins, Sonic. You...You were always there. But you're not even blood to me." He paused, closing his eyes. "You have no reason to stay, no need to stay. So why wouldn't you leave if my own _blood_ would?"

For several minutes, Sonic couldn't respond. In one moment, James had destroyed both Sonic and Tails's life, and he wondered briefly if things would ever be the same. He swallowed the lump growing in his throat, and looked away from Tails for a moment.

"Because I've been here all that time he wasn't. Because I'm the person there to pick up the pieces, but now, you won't let me." He looked back up, unable to hide the shining tears in his eyes. "Whether you'll believe me or not, Tails, I'm here to stay. I'll never leave you." He paused. "You should know that by now."

The wind picked up around them, blowing dirt across the ground. Sonic continued staring at Tails, searching in his eyes for his friend that knew, _knew_, Sonic would never leave him. But Sonic couldn't see that Tails anywhere, and he feared that he was lost forever. Tails stared back at Sonic, and neither looked away from the other. The wind blew around them, ruffling their fur in turn. Tails's blue eyes began to fill with tears, while Sonic was numb to the ones already falling down his cheeks. Tails shook his head, his tears spilling onto his face.

"I can't believe anything anymore, Sonic," the kitsune told him, looking away with his eyes closing. Sonic didn't look away, his green eyes trained on the kitsune. "Everything is suddenly a lie to me. I don't know which way to turn. I'm...I'm lost..." A single sob broke from the kitsune's mouth, and Sonic closed his eyes, looking away. He could feel Tails's pain flowing through him, and that hurt the most, knowing how much the fox was suffering.

Slowly, Sonic took the sobbing Tails into his arms in an embrace, allowing him to cry once more into his shoulder. Tails suprisingly didn't pull away. He allowed Sonic to hug him as he cried, and Sonic once more felt a strong hatred for James. This was all his fault. What Sonic wouldn't give to show that guy how bad he hurt Tails...

Finally, as the moon rose above them, Tails pulled away, the tears still wet on his face. He gave a shuddering sigh, his blue eyes dull with pain. Sonic's eyes were dry now, and he simply wished Tails would trust him again. The kitsune looked up at him, announcing simply that he was going to bed. Tails stood to leave, but Sonic leaped to his feet as well, stopping Tails in his tracks.

"Wait," he told the kitsune, who simply looked at him, his blue eyes full of sorrow. Sonic narrowed his eyes. "Give me one chance, Tails," the hedgehog continued. "One chance. Please. Come with me tomorrow." Tails shook his head, attempting to step by Sonic, but the hedgehog reached out quickly, clutching the foxes arm. Tails looked at him bitterly, his eyes hard. But Sonic wasn't going to give in. "Come with me, Tails," he said, blinking twice. "Please. I need you to." For a moment, hedgehog and fox stared at one another, then fox jerked his arm away from hedgehog, his eyes softening a bit.

"I'll go," Tails told him, looking away. He walked toward the house, his head low. He paused before walking inside, his face hidden by the open door. "Just...don't let me down, Sonic." The foxes voice was desperate, and Sonic said nothing, simply nodding though the fox didn't see it. "Please...I can't be let down again." With that said, Tails went inside, leaving Sonic alone.

Sighing heavily, the hedgehog looked up at the dark sky, staring at the sparkling stars. They twinkled above him, flickering in the darkness, the only thing besides the moon that lit up the dark ground. He shook his head, looking away from the twinkling sky. So much had to be done, had to be planned. Sonic suddenly felt dizzy, and he swayed on the spot, blinking quickly. He cursed himself, realizing it was the perfect time to get ill. Without speaking, Sonic turned to go inside, his mind racing.

Now he would finally get the chance to show Tails he was staying forever. Now was finally the time to show how much Tails meant to him, how much their friendship meant to _both_ of them. It was time to fix the mistakes James made, and though Sonic wasn't sure if it would work, he knew there was no other choice. If it didn't work...If it didn't work, Tails would never trust him again. Tails would always fear him leaving, and Sonic could live with seeing that in the foxes eyes every time he looked at him. He had to stop what James had started, and he would do it if it killed him.

With a shudder from cold, Sonic stepped inside the house, closing the door behind him, Tails was already in the bed, and Sonic walked into the bedroom, walking quietly toward his bed. Tails was lying on his bed on the far wall, and Sonic thought he was asleep. The blue hedgehog slipped into his bed, shuddering again as a chill went up his spine. And from across the hall, Sonic heard Tails speak.

"I do trust you, Sonic. And I always will. Don't think I don't."

Sonic said nothing to the kitsune, simply turning around and facing the wall. Tails's words replayed to him as he closed his eyes. Before long, the hedgehog was sleeping, his dreams filled with the foxes words.

**End of Chapter**

_Not one of my best chapters, but it's good enough, right? Well, I hope so. )_

_Hope you enjoyed!_


	4. Priorities

_Hey, everyone. Aiko-Chan SoT here with a new chapter to Sanctuary. I might, _might_, quiet possibly have this finished before the weekend is up. I get Friday off this week, and I have had a shock of desperation to write a story. xD So, this should be finished, and maybe another story up. Of course, of Sonic and Tails. =)_

_And sorry I didn't upload this sooner. My internet has been a total butt this weekend. --; But you'll be happy to know I wrote two chapters! =D So the next chapter should be up as well. I'll update again possibly tonight._

**Chapter 4**

Priorities

_"...Whose to know if your soul will fade at all  
The one you used to fool the world  
You lost your self-esteem along the way_

Good God, you're coming up with reasons  
Good God, your dragging it out  
Good God, its the changing of the seasons  
I feel so raped  
So follow me down!..."  
**Fake It by Seether**

The next morning, Sonic woke up to the weak sunlight coming in from his window. He groaned quietly, his head throbbing terribly the moment his eyes opened. Cringing, Sonic closed his eyes again, turning away from the sunlight feebly. Just as he settled with his head turned away from the window, he remembered. He remembered the conversation with Tails the past night, and the plans they had made for this morning. His eyes reopened, adjusting to the light. Ignoring the throbbing pain coming from his head, Sonic dragged himself out of bed, his feet dragging the ground sleepily. Looking over at Tails's bed, the hedgehog saw the kitsune was still asleep. Nodding in satisfaction, Sonic walked out of the bedroom and headed toward the living room.

As he stepped into the living room, Sonic stopped, taking a look at the nearest photograph, the one of him and Tails playing in the snow outside. Tails grinned carelessly at the camera, sitting on the ground. Sonic was looking down at Tails, smirking happily. Both were covered with snow after their snowball fight. Sonic smiled at the picture, staring at the young, carefree kitsune sitting in the snow. Sonic was desperate to bring that Tails back.

Turning away from the picture, Sonic became excited. He had been camping on his own before, but that was when he was alone, a small, super-fast hedgehog without a care in the world. Now he had Tails, his only care in the world. What better way to help reconnect with the kitsune than doing something Sonic could teach with?

Smiling happily, Sonic turned toward the kitchen, wondering what kind of food to bring. He brung two cans from the cabinets, placing them on the counter. He headed toward the bedroom once more, searching for a backpack to bring their stuff in. Quietly searching through the closet, Sonic found an old backpack, left and forgotten long ago in the back. Dusting it off, Sonic walked silently out of the room, glancing at the clock on the way out.

Pretty soon, Sonic had packed almost everything they would need on their trip. Four cans of food and two sleeping bags only made up some of what Sonic had placed into the large backpack. Nodding in satisfaction at the packed bag, Sonic left it in front of the door, heading to awake Tails. He walked into the bedroom, quietly stepping toward the kitsunes bed. 

"Tails?" he called softly, ruffling the small foxes hair. "Time to wake up. We're all ready to go." Tails moaned softly, and in a few moments, he was sitting up, looking up at Sonic in confusion.

"Already?" he said quietly, not waiting for a response before he pulled himself out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Sonic followed behind him, walking into the living room to wait for the kitsune. His eyes trailed on the photos hanging on the wall, each one bringing a new memory to the hedgehog's mind, and at each, he smiled.

It wasn't long before Tails came from the bathroom, fully awake and looking anxiously at Sonic at the bag next to him. Sonic smiled slightly at him, pointing at the full bag. "Ready to go?" the hedgehog asked, and the fox nodded slightly, not meeting his eyes. Sonic nodded, putting the bag on his shoulder. It wasn't too heavy, considering all of the stuff that was inside. Sonic opened the door, allowing Tails to walk out first and he followed suit. Once outside in the cool air, Sonic took a deep breath, admiring the warmth of the sun against the cool air. 

"Here we go, Tails," the hedgehog said, holding his hand out to the kitsune. Hesitating slightly, the fox slowly grabbed Sonic's arm, and the moment Tails wrapped his hand around Sonic's arm, the hedgehog shot off, flying down the hill and past the lake. The kitsune was holding tight to Sonic's backpack and to his arm, and Sonic clutched his hand tighter, speeding up. 

It was the first time Sonic felt free in a long time. The last time he had felt so free, so alive, was before James appeared, screwing up the hedgehog and kitsunes life. But Sonic could never linger on negative thoughts while running. His mind was clear the entire time he ran. And for that, Sonic was grateful.

It was also the first time Sonic and Tails had been together outside since James left, and Sonic enjoyed feeling Tails near him once more, and tightened his hold slightly. 

Tails made not a sound the whole run, and once Sonic made it to their destination, the ruins just past the lake, he slowed to a jog before coming to a stop. Tails swayed a moment, his hair ruffled and messed up. The kitsune quickly fixed it, shaking off the dizzy feeling. Sonic grinned at him, watching as the fox walked off his dizziness. He removed the backpack from his back, opening it and taking out the two sleeping bags. Tails turned around to face him, a hesitant look in his eyes.

"Lets spread the sleeping bags out, and then we'll get the fire started," the hedgehog told him, tossing a small sleeping bag to Tails. The kitsune stared at the sleeping bag, as if confused as why Sonic had given him the sleeping bag. But then, with a guarded glance at Sonic, he began to spread the sleeping bag out, smoothing out the wrinkles. Sonic layed his on the ground, stopping a moment to watch Tails fix his. Worry crept into the hedgehog's mind once more. The fox was even doing things differently. He never went this slow at anything. Quickly smoothing his out, Sonic padded behind Tails, who finished just as Sonic reached him. The fox looked up at him, his blue eyes guarded. Sonic fought back the frustrated cry.

"Okay, lets look for firewood, okay?" he told the kitsune, ruffling the hair on his head. Tails groaned loudly, disapprovingly, and turned away, fixing his hair. Sonic couldn't help but smirk slightly before turning away to find firewood. 

It wasn't long before Sonic had finished collecting firewood, and he turned to leave the forest, heading back to the ruins. But just as he took another step, a wave of pain struck him hard in the head, causing him to jerk backwards instinctively. Along with the pain, a wave of dizziness caused Sonic to sway, falling forward immediately. A moment of panic struck the hedgehog as he fell to the ground, unable to break his fall with his hands. He struck the ground, dizziness consuming him once more. He couldn't even see anything; the world was spinning way too fast to make out anything. He groaned loudly, finding himself unable to shout for help. Then, just as fast as it happened, it was over, and Sonic found himself on the ground in a cold sweat, gasping for breath.

"What the hell...?" the hedgehog groaned, afraid to move. He had no idea what had happened just then, or why. But he knew it had something to do with the way he had been feeling lately. What was wrong with him?

Forcing himself off the ground, Sonic shook his head, trying to clear it. Pain throbbed in his head, and he winched, beginning to pick up the fallen firewood. His knees and cheek smarted from where he struck the ground, but Sonic hardly felt any of it. He was too busy wondering what could possibly be wrong with him. 

He finished picking up the firewood, and started back toward the campsite. Once there, Sonic found Tails already building a fire from what he found. Once Sonic stumbled into the campsite, the kitsune looked up, his blue eyes flashing.

"Where were you?" the kitsune asked, his eyes flying to his knees. "And what happened?" He was poking at the embers in the wood, coaxing them to life. At his questions, Sonic shrugged it off as nothing, stacking the firewood nearby.

"I...I fell coming back. I'm fine." He rubbed his cheek, feeling the heat from the injury. The only blood was from his skinned knee, and neither hurt too bad. The only pain he noticed was that in his head. 

As the day went on, the headache grew worse. Throughout the day, Sonic pratically forced Tails to do stuff with him. The two wandered through the ruins, Sonic attempting to ignore the pain, passing it off as nothing. They wandered through the forest, and through the entire trips, Tails said nothing. Finally, the sun had set, and darkness had fell over the land. 

Sonic and Tails lay on their sleeping bags as the moon rose in the sky, watching the stars twinkle above them. All day, Tails had hardly said a word, and Sonic was beginning to get frustrated. All of it was beginning to look hopeless. But Sonic refused to give up. He folded his arms behind his head, releasing a loud sigh. Beside him, Tails shift his position on the sleeping bag. Sonic watched the dark sky, the stars shining and twinkling above them.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" the hedgehog asked quietly. "How many stars there are in the sky..." His words were met with silence, and Sonic bit back a shout of anger. "There's so many of them...And not one is the same." He paused a moment, not looking at Tails. "Just like James and me. We're not the same." He paused again, blinking quickly. His green eyes were narrowed in the darkness. "We're not _close _to being the same, Tails. I would never leave you like that. And I don't...I don't understand how you could think I would." Sonic stopped speaking, letting the silence drag on around them. Finally, Tails spoke, filling the air with his soft, young voice.

"James was my _father_, Sonic," the kitsune told him. "And it wasn't the first time he left me. Do you think I _chose_ to believe that you'll leave me? I didn't." He paused a moment, and Sonic found the silence almost deafening. "I would _never_ choose to believe that...I hate thinking that every single moment you walk away will be the last time I see you. I hate lying awake in bed, wondering if you'll be gone tomorrow morning. I hate dreaming that James is always there, telling me I'm no good, that you'll leave me just as fast as he did." Tails stopped, as his voice broke at the end of that sentence. "I hate all of it...and I would rather die than choose to believe it."

A long silence stretched out around them, and Sonic felt overwhelming sadness for his young charge. He wanted Tails to believe he would always be there, would never walk away from something he had spent his entire life with. Sonic hated seeing his little brother in so much pain, torn between believing Sonic, and believing the things he had learned from.

"Why can't you take my word for it, Tails?" the hedgehog asked, not taking his eyes off the stars. "James...James wasn't good enough for any of us, Tails." Sonic scoffed, suddenly angry. "James doesn't deserve to even reside on this _planet_." Sonic paused just to get control of his anger. "And I would never leave you. Tails, I love you. You're the only little brother, the only best friend, I have ever had. If you think I would throw all of that away, you are very wrong." He paused, listening for any noise from Tails. When he heard none, he continued. "Before I met you, I had no one. I was alone, and I could never go back to that again. I've enjoyed every minute I've spent in that house with you." A pause. "I don't know what I would do without you. And I mean that. From the very center of my being, I mean that. I would never, _ever_, give our friendship away, for _anything_." He stopped a moment, swallowing the lump growing in his throat. "And I wish that is what you will choose to believe."

Neither hedgehog nor kitsune said anything else, and Sonic was left in silence, staring up at the starry sky. The only thing that he could hear was the sound of Tails's breathing, and it comforted Sonic, knowing how close the kitsune was. Sonic's head began to throb quiet suddenly, and he winched, shaking his head to shake it away. He turned over, looking out toward the crumbling ruins. 

Sonic's green eyes shined in the darkness, and he closed them, hoping that the ruins were not a metaphoric symbol of his and Tails's friendship.

**End of Chapter**


	5. Prevention

_Told you I finished two last night. =)_

**Chapter 5  
**Prevention

_"...I can't seem to find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced theres just too much  
pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure..."  
_**Crawling by Linkin Park**

In his sleep, Sonic could hear the crackling of the fire nearby. He could feel the warmth of the flames settled around his fur, and he sighed contently, not wanting to move from his comfortable position in his sleeping bag. But the sunlight was bright, and the air was cold. Sonic longed to move closer to the flames, to become warmer and fall back asleep, but he knew he had to get up. Groaning unhappily, Sonic opened one green eye, his sight adjusting to the world around him. Sleepily, Sonic uncurled from the sleeping bag, sitting up and rubbing the back of his neck. He blinked slowly, aware of a irritating throbbing near the back of his head that was getting more and more irritating. Narrowing his eyes as if angry at the throbbing, Sonic stood, stretching with his arms over his head. His head felt heavy, unreal, and his feet felt like lead. He groaned again, looking for the warmth of the fire as he shuddered in the cold air.

His eyes fell not on the fire, but by the figure hovering over the fire. Tails was sitting with his knees pulled to his chest, picking at the fire with a stick. For a moment, Sonic watched him, uncertain whether or not to approach him. After a seconds hesitation, Sonic walked toward the kitsune, sitting silently next to him in front of the fire. He lifted his hands closer to the flame, enjoying the way the fire warmed his hands. He glanced over at Tails, watching the flames dance in the young foxes eyes. Sonic looked away, suddenly feeling quiet sheepish around the kitsune. For awhile, neither spoke, and then Tails's voice broke through the silence.

"You know, Sonic," the kitsune said, not looking at him. Sonic said nothing, simply glancing at Tails. "There something in me, something deep inside of me that knows you'll never leave. And I think I found that place last night." His soft blue eyes focused on Sonic, and for a moment, a smile shined in them, however sad. Sonic felt uplifted at the sight, and his own green eyes danced with happiness. "But I need help, Sonic. I lost it again...I can't find it." He paused a moment, looking away and closing his eyes. "I can't heal myself from what James did alone, Sonic." He opened his eyes again, looking at the blue hedgehog with a heart wrenching helplessness, and Sonic found himself unable to look away. "I need you to help me. Only you. No one else. And then, maybe we can both find that place inside of me that knows you'll never leave." A pause. Tails's blue eyes became sullen, almost pleading. "Don't let me down, Sonic. Please... I can't be abandoned again."

For a moment, green eyes stared at blue, and then, Sonic nodded, his own green eyes determined and set. He gave the kitsune a sad smile, lifting his hand in the air. 

"I won't let you down, Tails," he told him. "I'll do whatever it takes to help you heal." For the first time since James left, Tails's face lit up into a smile. However small it was, it was still a smile. The kitsune lifted his hand to Sonic's and the two clutched hands, gently shaking them back and forth. 

After that, Sonic felt strangely determined, strangely solemn. He knew without a doubt, he would give his last breath to help Tails recover from James's horrid treatment of him. He would do anything for the kitsune to recover, anything at all. After their talk, the two put out the fire, slipping on their jackets. Sonic knew exactly what he was going to do, and once the two were snug in their clothes, Sonic suggested a run through the woods. Without hesitation, Tails agreed, and Sonic grabbed the kitsunes hand, running into the forest with neckbreaking speed with the young fox on his back.

The forest flew by them in a blur of green and brown. Sonic kept a close watch on their surroundings, watching for that familar land he was looking for. When the familar log flew by them, Sonic skidded to a stop, allowing Tails to climb off his back. The fox was confused, looking around the clearing, not quiet understanding what Sonic was doing. The hedgehog then took the kitsunes hand, smiling at him.

"I'm going to show you something, Tails," he told the fox, leading him toward the old log. Once they reached it, Sonic was thrust back in time, when he had first saw the kitsune, alone near the very same log. The memories rushed back at him like a fast wind, and Sonic allowed them to wash of his mind. He looked down at Tails, who was still confused at why they were there.

"That log is where I found you, Tails," the hedgehog explained, leading Tails to the log. The two sat down on it, and Sonic looked on the other side of it, imagining the two year old Tails sobbing beside it. Tails looked at the ground in wonder, scanning the area. "You were just two years old, and I found you right there." Sonic pointed to the side of the log, where the young Tails had been sitting and sobbing. Tails stared at the spot, his own blue eyes flashing as he remembered.

"I remember that," the kitsune breathed, blue eyes wide. "I remember. You took me back to the house...and gave me hot chocolate." Sonic smiled widely, a content feeling settling in his stomach. "And thats where you started calling me Tails, because I didn't like Miles..." When Sonic looked back to the kitsune, Tails was blinking back tears. The hedgehog looked away, looking toward the ocean in the distance.

"You're right," he told Tails, flicking an ear. "You wouldn't even tell me your name at first." The hedgehog chuckled a bit, shaking his head. "I don't know how we survived like that."

For a moment, silence reigned around them, and both Sonic and Tails slid off the log, walking slowly back to the camp. Sheepishly, Tails stepped beside Sonic, looking at his feet.

"Sonic...You never told me..." He hesitated before looking up at the hedgehog, his twin tails twitching behind him. "Do you remember...what happened to your parents?"

A strange twinge of sorrow pulled Sonic's heart, and he stopped walking, looking back toward the ocean. The breeze pulled at their fur, and Tails stood looking at Sonic expectantly. The hedgehog blinked slowly, unable to hide his sadness.

"I was around six years old, Tails, when I last saw my mom." He paused, trying to summon an image of them from his past memories, but each was blurred with time. "My dad had died sometime before, and I can't remember how or when, but he wasn't there. My mom...She left one day, telling me she would be back later with food. But...she never returned..." He paused, fighting back tears as he recalled his mothers voice, fading away as time passed. "I went looking for her afterward, but she had left, gone. She had abandoned me, Tails, just as your father did you."

He voice was strained with anger. "I couldn't bring myself to believe she had left me alone, so I kept searching. I was fast then as well, so it didn't take long to cover the forest. But I never found her." He paused, looking at the ground. "I came to the Mystic Ruins hoping to maybe find her here. But instead I found that abandoned house. So, I decided to stay there until I found her again. But I never did." He voice was burning with anger and longing, a longing similar to Tails's need for his father. He took a shuddering breath, and sighed, clutching his fist together and opening it again. "And then, when I thought I would be alone for the rest of my life, I found you." He turned to Tails, the small kitsune looking at Sonic with sympathy and sorrow, his blue eyes filled with tears. Sonic smiled sadly, his head beginning to throb painfully. Tails shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Sonic," the kitsune told him. "I didn't know your mom abandoned you as well." Tails trailed off, and the two began to walk again, silently admiring the forest as the cold air settled around them. 

They made it back to their campsite at noon, with the sun directly above them. They fixed themselves a small meal, and talked a little. Slowly, slowly, Sonic felt that the old Tails was finally coming back.

It was later that day when Tails, searching through the pockets of the backpack, found something worthwhile in their depths. Sonic was near the fire, poking at the flames to make them bigger. He heard Tails snicker slightly, and a surprise Sonic looked up from the fire and toward Tails, who stood near the backpack with his back to Sonic. Eyes narrowed, Sonic stood silently, racing behind the kitsune. When Sonic was suddenly behind him, Tails jumped, twisting around to face Sonic and throwing his hands behind his back. 

"Whatcha got?" the hedgehog asked cautiously, not fully sure what the kitsune had. Sonic felt that natural high feeling once more as Tails grinned, the first actual smile Sonic had seen in a long time. The kitsune shook his head.

"Nothing, Sonic," he told his older brother, still holding his hands behind his back. Sonic narrowed his eyes and attempting to grab whatever was in the foxes hand, but Tails jerked, and Sonic returned empty handed. Tails snickered slightly, and turned away from Sonic, running across the clearing toward the ruins. Seeing him finally happy, finally having fun for the first time in weeks, made Sonic feel unbelievably happy.

Smiling slying, Sonic, raced after Tails, and tackled the kitsune to the ground. Gasping in surprise, Tails and Sonic rolled to the ground, both attempting to get the upper hand on the other. However, with both speed and power, Sonic overpowered Tails, and when they stopped rolling, Sonic was on top of Tails, who held something in his gloved hands. Grinning, Sonic snatched at the object, but Tails pulled his hand away, tucking the object behind his head.

"You won't get it now!" the kitsune taunting, sticking out his tongue. Sonic shook his head, lifting his arms above his head. 

"Oh, I'll get it!" he replied, and started tickling Tails. The kitsune laughed loudly, rolling beneath Sonic in a futile attempt to get away from the ticklish torture. He twisted around, giving Sonic view of the thing behind his head. Laughing along with the kitsune, Sonic lunged for the obvious picture, his hands grasping the object. Still tickling Tails with on hand, Sonic lifted the picture with the other, and glance at it. A gasp emerged from Sonic, and he felt his face go hot. It was a picture of him, struggling to swim, a picture taken long ago, on a forgotten summer day.

Growling playfully, Sonic attacked Tails again with another onslaught of tickling, and the young kitsune laughed loudly, rolling this way and that. He never escaped the tickle fight, however, and it only stopped when Sonic rolled off the kitsune with a sigh, lying on his back on the grass. Both were breathing heavily from their fight, and Sonic sighed loudly, glancing happily at Tails. It was working. He was bringing Tails back. That had been the first goof-off since James came to their house, and Sonic was grateful for that. He enjoyed goofing-off with Tails, enjoyed laughing and playing as much as the young fox did. 

Sonic was preparing to say something, opening his mouth to speak, but before any words emerged from his mouth, pain suddenly washed over him in waves. Instead of speaking, he cried out suddenly, panic spreading through him. It was just as it had been the day he had been collecting firewood, but this time, it was much worse. Sonic closed his eyes together tightly, clutching as his head as if it could make the pain go away. He could hear Tails's frightened voice somewhere around him, but when he opened his eyes, the world was spinning in circles around him. He closed them again, silently pleading for the pain to stop. Tails was shouting something nearby, but Sonic couldn't make out the words, for the pain was far too great to concentrate on anything else. He felt hands wrap around his arms, pulling him somewhere, and for a moment, Sonic didn't know which way was up or which way was down. All he knew was the pain.

Just as the world began to dim around him, Sonic coud finally make out Tails's words; "Sonic, no! Don't do this, please!" The hedgehog struggled to stay awake, to reach out for the fox. But in the end, all he could do was manage a few words, just before he was lost to the darkness.

"I...won't let you down...I...promised..."

**End of Chapter**


	6. Protector

_Hehe, I really got you guys with the cliffie, huh? =D -runs from angered fans- _

_This, I'm estatic, yet at the same time, saddened, to say is the final chapter in Sanctuary. This has been a joy to write, and thank all of you for reading and reviewing. This is really a heartfelt chapter, and I hope you enjoy this final page of what has been called one of my best stories. And, honestly, I can agree. =)_

_Thanks for your reviews and all of your continued support as I wrote this story. Stay tuned for my next story, which is currently in process, Wherever You Will Go. _

_And now, enjoy the final chapter of Sanctuary.._

**Chapter 6  
**Protector

_"...Confess to me  
Every secret moment_

_Every stolen promise you believed  
Confess to me  
All that lies between us  
All that lies between  
You and me..."  
_**Pictures of You by The Last Goodnight**

Sonic's mind swirled dizzily, making him unable to focus on one thought. He felt a strange, annoying pince at the back of his head, but other than that, the hedgehog was floating peacefully in his own mind. He could hear something calling his name, a call reaching to him from past his unconscious mind. He cocked his head, listening, listening as the voice called to him from somewhere beyond the darkness. The voice sounded so familar, but Sonic could not place where he had heard the soft voice before. Slowly, the call got louder and louder, and Sonic found himself looking for anyway out of the darkness. He turned this way and that, searching for any light.

The voice was getting closer and closer, and Sonic opened his mouth to call out to it, to tell the voice he was here. But no noise came from his throat. It was moments later when the darkness around him suddenly lit up in a blinding flash. And a second later, Sonic found himself awake on the ground, looking up at the darkening sky. His head was throbbing painfully, and he groaned, shifty his position slightly. He heard a sudden gasp, and a soft call of his name. He turned his head toward the voice, and found himself looking at Tails, who was looking fearfully at him, a fire burning behind him.

The hedgehog blinked, forcing a smile. "Hey, little buddy," Sonic said hoarsely. The fox crawled to Sonic's side, his blue eyes wide with concern, but glittered with relief. The hedgehog groaned again, picking himself up off the ground. A blinding pain split through his head, and he growled in pain, grabbed his head as the pain shot through him. He felt a hand firm on his shoulder, pushing him back to the ground. Once he was lying down, the headache eased away, leaving Sonic in a cold sweat. He looked at Tails, slightly confused. The kitsune was staring at him fearfully, his blue eyes glowing with worry for the hedgehog.

"What happened?" he asked Tails, shaking his head to clear his mind of the fog surrounding his thoughts. He didn't remember what all had happened to him. All he remembered was fighting a picture of him away from Tails, and then, nothing.

"You...you collasped," the kitsune told him, his blue eyes still wide. They were shimmering with unshed tears, and Sonic felt a sudden wave of guilt wash over him. "You collasped, and passed out. You...you wouldn't wake up...so I brung you back to the campsite." The kitsunes eyes filled with more tears, and he looked away, Sonic's green eyes wide with surprise. "I...I thought..." The kitsune was unable to finished, and Sonic grabbed the kitsunes shoulder, pulling him back to him. Blue eyes locked with green, tears nearly falling from them. Sonic searched the kitsunes eyes, seeing the fear and helplessness there.

"I'm okay, Tails," the hedgehog told him, his voice beginning to clear up with his mind. "Really, I am. I think...I think I overdid it, is all." Tails didn't looked convinced, and narrowed his blue eyes. Sonic sighed. "Okay, I've been feeling a little...under the weather this week. And I think not resting is beginning to get to me." The kitsune stared at Sonic for a moment longer, closing his eyes and looking away.

"Sonic...I thought...I...I was afraid, Sonic," the kitsune admitted, a single tear falling from his eyes. Sonic watched him in surprise, his own eyes wide with guilt. "I thought...I thought that..." A single heartwrenching sob escaped from Tails's maw, and he shuddered violently. "I didn't know what was wrong, Sonic. I thought...I thought you were going to die." He looked back up at the hedgehog, his blue eyes glittering. "You promised you wouldn't leave me...And I thought you were going to. I never...I never saw you act like that. You just...You just _collasped_!" His small voice lowered. "I was...I was scared to death, Sonic."

Sonic's own green eyes were filling with warm tears, glistening in the weak sunlight that was slowly disappearing behind the canopy of trees. He reached out again, grasping the kitsunes shoulder tightly.

"I told you, Tails," the hedgehog whispered. "I told you I would never leave you. I would never, _ever_, leave you alone like that." Tails searched the hedgehogs eyes, and Sonic gave him a small smile. "I'll be here forever, little guy." Sonic searched his little brothers eyes, searching for anything he could hold to, anything he could lean on for support to make his brother understand.

"Don't you understand that yet? I heard you, Tails. I heard you saying my name when I was unconscious. I'll always be here, whether you see me or not." He smiled again, squeezing his little brothers shoulder. Tears were falling down Tails's face silently, and he never once removed his eyes from Sonic's. "I'll always be here. You're my little brother, Tails. I could never leave you, ever. And I never will. And whether you believe it or not...it's true. I'll still be here even when you stop believing in me."

For a moment that seemed to last forever, Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles 'Tails' Prower simply stared at each other, blue eyes on green, green on blue. The sun was gone, replaced by the sliver of the silver moon in the sky. As the stars spread out above them, Tails suddenly moved. Tears, spilled down his face, and he closed his blue eyes, sobbing quietly to himself.

"I do, Sonic..." he whispered between sobs. "I do believe you...And I have all along..." He paused, crying quietly to himself. "I never stopped trusting you...I never stopped...I know...I know you'll never leave, I know you'll always be here...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." Tails sobbed quietly to himself, and Sonic felt a bittersweet feeling come over him as he watched the kitsune cry. His own tears spilled over his eyes, and, ignoring the pain exploding in his head, Sonic sat up, grasping Tails and hugging him with all he had. The kitsune shook with sobs in his arms, burying his head in Sonic's shoulder as the hedgehog embraced him tightly.

"I just don't understand..." Tails sobbed a little louder, shaking his head. "I just...Why? Why doesn't he want me? Why doesn't he want me...as much as I want him? As much as...I've always wanted him?" The hedgehog hugged the sobbing fox tighter in his arms, gritting his teeth together.

"Because...he's a creep," Sonic whispered in his ear. "_I_ love you, Tails. _I_ love you, and nothing else matters." Tails said nothing for a few moments, simply crying quietly into Sonic's shoulder. Then he spoke, and his words filled Sonic with a bitter sorrow.

"I know, Sonic...And I love you, too...I just wish...I just wish James loved me too..."

As Tails sobbed into Sonic's shoulder, the hedgehog could no longer hold it back. The stress and sorrow of what had happened these past few weeks were beginning to get to him, as well as his illness. So, for the first time, Sonic did something unusual to his character.

With Tails still held in his arms, the hedgehog began to sob with his younger brother, sobbing for all the things he didn't do, the things he didn't say, the things that were done to Tails.

In that single moment, Sonic released all he was feeling in the form of tears. Tails finally believed him, and right now that was all that mattered to him. Brothership, Sonic knew, could never be fully torn apart, no matter what happened. Always, always that bond of brotherhood would remain, even in the worst of times, when it seemed that brotherhood didn't even exist.

In that single moment the two spent hugging and sobbing, underneath the blanket of stars, Miles 'Tails' Prower found his trust in Sonic once more, and both found their friendship back, this time stronger than ever.

And for the first time in weeks, Sonic's head was not throbbing...and Tails was not afraid.

**End of Story**


End file.
